


Who's Your Daddy?

by quirky_turtle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, For once not sad!, NOT a Daddy!kink, Reader-Insert, Songfic, Toby Keith song, implied sex, mentions of Dean, no shame in daddy!kinks though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 01:56:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6310060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quirky_turtle/pseuds/quirky_turtle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You come back to the bunker after another failed relationship with a non-hunter. A smug Sam is more than happy to help you out. </p>
<p>Based on Toby Keith's "Who's Your Daddy?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who's Your Daddy?

**Author's Note:**

> So, another songfic. I swear these are not all I write, but they are the ones that I finish the quickest. Every Friday I have to make a long commute and I always come home with a new SPN fic idea. I usually write it that night and edit it over the weekend. This one I posted on my tumblr, but I just realized that I forgot to post it here.

_‘Please let anyone but Sam be home.’_ You thought as you adjusted the bag on your shoulder, _‘Smug son of a bitch.’_

Sam took pride in your failed relationships. No, he didn’t enjoy you being upset by them. But since you rarely were, given that they ended long before any real feelings could develop, he didn’t feel the need to hide his own joy. It had been this way ever since you told him about your “No Hunters rule”.

**_Flashback_ **

_You and Sam just had to get drunk that night. And of course that lead to a drunk kiss. And that lead to a drunk….well this._

_You woke up with a hangover, and not alone._

_You felt a pair of arms wrapped around your waist and a face buried in your neck. It almost felt nice._

_“Come on, Sam. Wake up.” You gently tapped his arm._

_“I could get used to this.” he murmured in your ear. You rolled your eyes._

_“Well, don't. This was a one time thing.”  you wiggled out of his grasp._

_“Wait, wasn't it….good...for you?”  he asked the sleep leaving his voice as he realized what you said._

_“Of course. Hell, Sam, you're in my top five, and I almost married one of them.” you grinned._

_“Then why not do it again?” he raised an eyebrow, as you slid out of bed to find your clothes._

_“I don't get involved with Hunters.” you threw on your clothes, “Especially ones I partner up with.”_

_You left the room, leaving Sam alone on the motel bed._

**_End Flashback_ **

Not that you actually cared about that rule anymore, but it was still a matter of pride. Since Sam made a big deal out of it, you refused to give in. Even if you wanted to. Sam was nice, smart and drop dead gorgeous. Hell, forget top five. Sam was your best night ever.

You knocked on the door of the bunker.

_‘Anyone but Sam.’_ You chanted in your head.

Then of course, none other than Sam freaking Winchester opens the door.

“Y/N? We just got back an hour ago. What's up?” he looks you up and down. His eyes landing on the green bag, “Let me guess, it was time for him to go home for the summertime?” He joked, his hazel eyes lighting up.

“Shut up, Sam.” you warned, not in the mood.

He put up a hand defensively, “I was only going to ask if things didn't work out with ‘Mr. Civilian’.”

“Not that it's your business, but **Matt** and I decided to end things. Like reasonable adults.”

“Really? In the middle of the night? Surely that's when all reasonable, adult conversations take place.” he gave you a half smirk.

“Okay, fine. It was a fight.” you sighed, giving up.

“About?” he pressed on.

“Sam, just let me in.”

“Of course,” he side stepped, “Your room and everything is waiting inside for ya.”

You threw a glare over your shoulder as you walked further into the large home towards your room.

~*~*~*~

The next morning, you stumbled into the kitchen. Still groggy from the lack of sleep the night before. Dean was already there and making pancakes, your favorite.

“Sam told ya?” You threw yourself into a chair.

“You could say that.” Dean chuckled as he placed a plate in front of you. You smiled at him gratefully.

“Where is that jerk anyway?” You cut into your short stack, starving, “Isn’t he usually up at the crack of dawn?”

Dean rolled his eyes and was about to answer, when Sam walked in.

“This jerk was on his morning run.” He grinned and sat down next to you, placing his arm on the back of your chair.

You wrinkled your nose, “Sam, you smell.” You removed his arm from your chair and pushed it away from you.

He chuckled, “You love it.” Then he stole a bite from your pancakes.

Before you could object, he jumped up and ran away, “I’m taking a shower!” He yelled over his shoulder.

You shook your head as Dean laughed, “Y’all fight like an old married couple.”

You finished your pancakes and put the dishes in the sink, “Don’t encourage him.”

“Hey, want to go to a bar tonight?” Dean asked after a few moments of silence.

You tilted your head in response.

“Well, they say that the best way to get over someone is to get under some-”

“Woahhh. I’m good. Trust me. I’m over it.” You raised a hand to stop him from continuing.

“Okay good.” He grinned.

“But a bar still sounds fun. We could use a night off.” You nodded and left the room to do some training.

~*~*~*~*~

That night you and the Winchesters went to a bar in town. The music was twangy and the folks were drunk. The perfect scene for you all.

You guys made your way over to a booth and Dean left to order you all some beers.

You scanned the room, trying to get a sense for the crowd.

“You really think another drunk twenty-something is what you need right now?” Sam whispered in your ear.

“You ass.” You lightly punched his shoulder, “I’m people watching.”

“I’m just saying, you have to get sick of those boys. Why not find a man?”

“I’ll let you know when I find one.” You replied quickly, still looking through the crowd.

Dean returned, not sure what he missed, but he couldn’t help but laugh at the surprised look on Sam’s face.

“Here ya go, sweetheart.” Dean handed you your beer and Sam his.

“Thanks, sugar.” You replied with your nickname for him. Sam rolled his eyes.

~*~*~*~*~

An hour and a few beers later, Dean was gone. Probably off with some brunette from the bar. Leaving you and Sam alone in the booth.

A blonde guy walked up to your table, “Can I buy ya a drink?”

Before you could answer, Sam replied for you, “Sorry, kid. Her drinks are on me.” He sipped his beer and the other guy walked off.

You glared at him playfully, too buzzed to really be annoyed, “Hey. He was cute.”

Sam shook his head with a smile, “You could do better.”

“A hunter is soooo much better.” You rolled your eyes as Sam turned to look at you, his face serious.

“Yes. A hunter gets your life. They don’t get pissed off when you disappear for a few weeks and show up in the middle of the night with some cuts and bruises. You won’t have to lie to a hunter. You won’t have to pretend to lose arm wrestling matches to a hunter. Why are you so against that?” His hazel eyes never left yours.

“I’m not, Sam.” you shook your head, “Not anymore.”

He smiled, his eyes lighting up, “You’re not?”

“Nope.” you grinned, teasing, “I’m just against dating jackasses.”

“I’m only a jackass when you’re stubborn.” He smirked.

“Well, I’m only stubborn when you’re a jackass.”

“How about you let me show you much of a non-jackass I can be? Tomorrow night?” He reached for your hand across the table.

“It’s a date.” You you took his calloused hand in your own.

Maybe, giving in this one time wouldn’t be so bad.


End file.
